We Let You All Down
by RomanogersOurGirl
Summary: Heath and Fly are engaged, and everyone seems pretty happy. Except Matt and Perri. Will a tragedy bring them closer together, or push them further apart?
1. I wouldn't have any of this

_Seven years after the final surf off - contestants are now 24_

FLY P.O.V.

You know, if Heath hadn't visited me on the Pro Circuit, I wouldn't have any of this. If he hadn't casually asked me to marry him over dinner one night, we couldn't have put our money together and bought this amazing house, I wouldn't be engaged to the funniest guy on the planet, and I wouldn't have any connection with Solar Blue.

Heath and I were a one-off. Edge and Bec just drifted apart, Anna and Joe hadn't been bothered to stay in touch. But the one thing that surprised me the most was Perri and Matt. If Perri was Taylor Swift, there wouldn't be anything in the gossip magazines for months. If was one of the most slow and painful break ups I had ever seen. Constant yelling, constant arguing, for so long until they both realised that there no point anymore. Understatement of the year. Even though Perri and Matt belonged together, it was a relief to hear the end if the arguing.

There could be some fixing-up, but with Matt and Perri, I couldn't see anything there.  
Bec and Edge just needed to realise you can't just give up so easily, and Anna and Joe needed to figure out something that could make up the distance between them. Fly new just the way to get everyone connected again. Well five out of seven. Reunion.

Two weeks later at the Solar Blue house

Even though Solar Blue had closed down they still owned the house, and what better place to hold a reunion. First to arrive after Fly and Heath was Bec and Joe, who still lived in the area.

"Hey Fly! How are you?" said Bec, who was very excited about the reunion.

"Not to bad thank you! Good to see you too!"

"Hey mate. How's things?" asked Joe in Heath's direction.

"Yeah good. More than good in fact" replied Heath as he out his hand around Fly's waist, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"I heard! Congratulations guys!" said Bec

"Oh thank you! And guess what? I just got a text from Edge. It says he's at the bus stop. You should go and pick him up." said Fly, grinning to herself.

"Oh ok fine. I guess we'll have to meet up sometime soon" said Bec, secretly very happy she would see him again.

When Bec and Edge returned to the house an hour later, hand in hand, it was obvious something had happened.  
But what they refused to tell anyone was that Bec had ran into Edge's arms, crying, and Edge had almost started crying too. They had missed each other so much, and they realised they hadn't officially broken up, so Edge had offered to but Bec a milkshake. They had made up, and now they both felt content.

"Hey Edge!" exclaimed Fly, running to give him a hug

Heath and Joe shook his hand, and Perri, who had just arrived, gave him and Bec a hug as well.

"So now only Anna and Matt are missing" said Heath

"Matt. Can't wait to see him again" said Perri

"Oh come on Perri. Just get over it. You guys broke up. Don't let the rest of us suffer" groaned Heath.

"Sorry" mumbled Perri

Just then there was a knock on the door. Fly opened it to find Matt standing there with all his bags.

"Hey! How are you Matty?"

"Yeah good thanks Fly" answered Matt

"Hey Matt!" came from everyone else inside, except Perri, and they rushed to the door to help him with his bags.

By the end if the day, Anna had arrived and everyone was eating dinner, catching up on news. Even Perri and Matt were trying to be pleasant, because they knew how much trouble Fly and Heath had gone to to organise this. Even though they both thought it was impossible that they could get back together, there was an event that happened three days later that might change that, or at least bring them closer.

Please tell me what you thought

Lucy xxxx


	2. Never again

**Chapter 2 **

Three days later the gang plus Joe went down to the camping spot where Simmo would take them all the time for comps and experiencing 'the great outdoors' as he would say.

Fly, Heath, Edge, Anna and Joe wanted to go for a bush walk, while Matt, Perri and Bec wanted to go surfing on a dangerous reef break nearby.

_ Perri P.O.V _

Ok this is horrible to admit, but I still have feelings for Matt. I'm still hopelessly in love with him. I hate having to make all those cutting remarks, I know it hurts him.

But if I was given a chance to make things right, I would grab it faster than the speed of light. And I never let go.

_End of P.O.V _

"Hey Bec, do you wanna go out first, since you've surfed here before?" asked Matt, who was always cautious after what happened a few years ago

_Flashback_

After he and Perri broke up, he needed some space. He just drove to the nearest break and went out. Riding a massive wave, Matt seemed invincible. But even the invincible can become unstuck sometimes. Out of the blue, a massive rock appeared. He swerved his board to avoid it, but it was too late. He and his board crashed into it, and Matt's world went black. He had woken up to find he had a broken leg and had had a severe concussion. It took a lot of courage to get back out, he in the end he did it.

_End of flashback_

"Sure. But there's nothing to be worried about, this place is perfectly safe, except the reef below" replied Bec

Bec headed out straight away, and Matt walked over to where Perri was standing

"Look, Perri, I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you. Can we still be friends? Please?" said Matt, almost pleading

"Ok first, I don't hate you either. And secondly, sure I miss us being friends. In fact I still..." Perri stopped suddenly

"You still what? Perri?"

Perri didn't reply, just pointed in the direction of the rocks at the bottom of the cliff face. She could just make out a purple figure lying on the rocks, motionless.

She grabbed Matt's arm, and ran towards the water, with her board. Matt followed, doing the same.

It was a five minute paddle over to who they thought was Bec, who had worn her purple rashie, the one she wore at Solar Blue. If she had drowned, she could of been dead by the time they reached her. To their relief, she wasn't dead, just not moving.

"Bec?! Are you ok?" asked Perri, who was trying not to imagine the worst

There was no reply, just a moan.

Matt ran over and checked her pulse, which was pretty normal, a little higher than usual, but normal.

"One of us needs to go back there and get help" said Matt

"I'll go. Just hold her head still and don't let her get up, whatever you do" said Perri, turning her back and walking towards the ocean, with her board.

"Wait. Perri, before you didn't get to finish your sentence. You said you still..you still what?"

Perri walked over to were Matt was sitting and kissed him, long and hard. To her suprise, he didn't pull away, and instead he put one hand around her neck. As they pulled away, they stared and smiled at each other

"Take good care of her, I'll be back as soon as I can." said Perri, and went back into the ocean.

"I will!" he called after her

He smiled to himself. No way was he going to let anything happen to Bec. He promised Perri. He wasn't going to let her down, ever again.

When Perri got to the campsite, no one was back from the bush walk. She couldn't get any signal on her phone either. If only Matt was here. He would think of some ingenious idea that would save Bec

But all Perri could do was either wait for the others or go back to Matt. She knew that the others wouldn't be back for another hour, so she paddled back over to Matt and Bec. All this time she was thinking, hoping, wishing that Bec wasn't going to become a paraplegic and quadriplegic. That would just be awful.

She got on the rocks and walked over. When she got there Matt stood up and walked over to her. He put his arm around her waist, and leaned in. Perri closed the distance, and pressed her lips up against Matt's.

They couldn't face Bec. Perri started sobbing and Matt held her hand. Out if all the things that could of bright them closer, why this? They stared out at the ocean, Bec's home.

And now she would never go back out again.

_What went wrong while Matt was with Bec? _

_Hope you like it! I'll update soon, I promise xx_

_P.S Please review, I'd really appreciate it. _


	3. 95 percent

Chapter 3

Rescue police hovered above in a helicopter, waiting for the ground crew to collect Bec and bring her back up. All the gang stood on the rocks, except Edge stood alone.

When the group had got back, Perri had told them what had happened. Joe went to a friends place and called 000 there. The rescue helicopter had only taken 7 minutes, which gave the gang enough time to get back over to the rocks, where Matt and Bec were.

There was not a dry eye as the helicopter flew away. It was possible that they would never see Bec again, and you can't contain yourself knowing that.

"Edge, are you ok?" asked Anna

"Does it look like I'm ok?! I love Bec so much, and now..." Edge couldn't finish his sentence, as tears threatened to take over.

Eight hours later, at the hospital

The gang sat in the waiting room, all white with shock. They all stood up when they saw Bec's doctor come in.

"How is she?" asked Fly

"Stable. But I'm afraid I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news" blurted out Edge

"The bad news is that she has an 95% chance of never being able to use her legs again. The good news is that, apart from this, she is absolutely fine, and that she will be able to move around herself, provided she is in a wheelchair" he stated

"Thank you" replied Perri, just as she started to cry. Matt put his arms around her as they sat back down. Perri buried her head into Matt's shoulder, and was now crying hysterically now.

"Calm down Perri. There was nothing you could have done better. You did everything you should of. I am so proud of you Perri"

Edge suddenly stood up, and ran out the door, slamming if behind him. This made Fly jump, and Heath gave her a cuddle.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you can see her now" said a nurse. Fly and Heath recognised this nurse all to well.

Fly groaned. Out of all the nurses, why did it have to be Jane, the girl who had got her so worried about her relationship with Heath when she was sixteen?

"Oh my goodness, is it really you Heath?" said Jane excitedly, putting her arm in his

"Hi Jane. I would love to stay and chat, but me and my wife have to go somewhere straight away" slipping his arm away

"Your wife...oh right"

When Fly walked over it all made sense to Jane. Great, thought Jane.

"Heath, we gotta go and see Bec. Bye Jane" said Fly quietly

As they walked away, they were giggling at what Jane's had looked like when she found out Heath had a wife.

"But you know Heath, we're not actually married yet"

"Yeah, but I just needed to get her off my case. Anyway we will be soon, so let's not worry about that and go and see Bec"

When they got to the room, Perri was outside the room, sobbing. Fly ran to her and gave her a hug. Perri clearly thought she was responsible for what happened.

Inside the room, Bec was lying down, her eyes closed. There were a million tubes connected to her all around her body, and she was on oxygen. She looked almost lifeless. Fly could see why it was too much for Perri to handle. There was a constant beeping noise, and about ten fluids were hooked up to the stands on either side if her bed.

Edge came in, apparently cooled of after the little incident before. He rushed over and held Bec's hand. He started to sob a little, so the others left the room to give him some space.

In the history of the gangs friendship, this was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

Bec would probably never walk again, let alone surf.

Back at the house, Perri had sat on the couch feeling sorry for herself for an hour, and was now walking back to her room. She opened the door to find Matt kneeling down on one knee...


	4. And the phone rang again

**Chapter 4**

"Matt?"

"Perri Lawe, will you marry me?"

"Matt are you being serious?"

"Yes"

"Yes Matt. A million times yes!" said Perri excitedly, sweeping Matt into a kiss.

The pair stood their kissing for a few minutes, until they pulled apart and settled into a hug. A tear slid down Perri's face as she said,

"How come I can be so happy, and Bec's lying there in a coma?"

"Because of chance Perri. You have got to stop feeling responsible and start living a little"

"Ok. What do you suggest?"

"How about I take you somewhere. Somewhere that no one ever goes to. Somewhere I call paradise, and you'd call paradise too if you went there"

"Right. When do we go?"

"I was thinking in the next hour"

"What?! Matt we can't just ditch the others!"

"Don't worry, I told Edge and he wants you to have some time off. He is so thankful to you Perri, without you Bec would have died"

"Ok then. I'll go and pack. I love you Matt"

"I love you Perri" said Matt, as he walked into the kitchen to write the note to tell the others where going

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry that we couldn't stay, but Perri needs to take a break from all this, and we just wanted to make everyone's life less stressful. We're getting married, so think of this as a pre-wedding honeymoon._

_Hold tight, Matt_

He sighed. This was going to be though on the others, but it had to be done. He loved Perri with all his heart, and hated her being so vulnerable.

_Four hours later, when the others return from the hospital_

Fly was the one to find the note.

"Guys, look at this"

"What does it say?" asked Heath, walking over

"Matt and Perri are getting married, and they're ditching us to go take a break somewhere. Just great" she replied

"I thought Perri and Bec were best friends! How could she just go away like this?" said Anna with a raised voice

"I don't know, but there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just focus on the problem at hand" said Edge, who had appeared from the stairs

And it was at that moment when the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Edge

"Yes, I am"

"Are you serious? I'll be there right away!"

"Bec's awake! They said only one person can go so..."

"Of course you can mate. Now hurry! Don't want to keep the beauty waiting" said Heath

"Shut up!" replied Edge sarcastically

Everyone smiled as he practically sprinted out the door.

Just after he left, the phone rang again

"Hello?" said Fly

"Yes she does at the moment"

"Oh my goodness will she be ok?"

"Ok, I'll tell the others. Thank you" she finished, her voice barely registering as a whisper

"What was that about?" asked Heath

Fly turned around to face Heath, tears streaming down her face.

Oh no. This can't be good, thought Heath

**Please review, I appreciate it so much! sorry about the delay, the next chapter should be up next week Lucy xx**


	5. The Wrong Test

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been here, but now I am fully committed to writing and you should be expecting updates much more regularly this year!**

**Chapter 5**

"Fly, what's happened?" asked Heath

"Perri's been bitten by a snake. Tiger snake. The doctors think they have got the anti-venom into her system in time, but there's no promises"

"What?! Did they say anything else?" replied a shocked Heath

"No. Only that she has been flown to Sydney Hospital by helicopter, because there was better treatment there"

"We can get there now if you want. Anna, wanna come?"

"As much as I should and want to, someone has to be here when Edge comes back. He might be completely broken"

"Good point. See you soon Annie!" yelled Fly as they both ran out of the door

Anna sighed. If really had been an eventful couple of days.

Two of her best friends lives hung in the balance, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The phone rang, and as she walked over to pick it up she thought, boy I could really get to hate this phone.

"Hello, Anna Peterson speaking"

"Hey Anna? It's Edge. I just wanted to let you to know that Bec is well and truly awake now, and the doctors say that another person can come in, so I was wondering..."

"I'll be there in 10" she replied, and ran out the door.

Anna was pleasantly surprised when she saw Bec. She was sitting up in bed, smiling.

"I thought..."

"I know. That I was never going to surf or walk again? Yep. I was pretty worried to for a while. But then the doctors found out they got the tests mixed up. My paralysis was caused by bruising, nothing to worry about."

"Wow Bec that's great! You've gotta feel sorry for the person who's test said they wouldn't walk again though"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that you're gonna be ok" Edge said, stroking Bec's hand and smiling down at her.

Suddenly Anna remember why Fly and Heath weren't therd

"Um, guys? I need to tell you something...

**Sorry it's so short! Please review, it would mean so much!**

**Lucy xxxx**


End file.
